


[Podfic] Lace and Gold Braid

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley's Century-Long Nap (Good Omens), Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Requited Unrequited Love, Scene: Paris 1793 (Good Omens), Sexual Fantasy, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Lace and Gold Braid" by elsajeniAuthor's original summary:"Looking like that?" Crowley says, and the Aziraphale of his imagination, rather than huffily miracling a more appropriate outfit, glances down at himself and says, "Oh."Crowley takes a step towards him, another, closing the distance very, very carefully."That coat, to start with," he says, "not suitable at all. Gold braid, honestly. That—" and his hands are on the coat, and then under it, pushing it back off Aziraphale's shoulders, "—simply has to go."After rescuing Aziraphale from the Bastille, Crowley spent seventy years or so in bed. He even told Aziraphale so.He never technically said he wassleeping.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Lace and Gold Braid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lace and Gold Braid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807927) by [Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:42:06
  * **File Size:** 39 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=15J5yQrpTQWuJLjE5-O13E5PeonBaHovj)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=11DNO_qsG7SNFaqaf-tijTXCVQoz1AAYg)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Lace and Gold Braid_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807927)
  * **Author:** [elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsajeni/pseuds/elsajeni)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona




End file.
